fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Man
}} The Man en español El Hombre, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece al grupo The Killers. Es interpretada por Musical Harmony. Contexto de la Canción: Es el primer número que Musical Harmony interpreta en las Regionales del 2018, siendo un número grupal liderado por los varones del coro. Letra de la Canción: Tate: I know the score like the back of my hand Them other boys, I don't give a damn They kiss on the ring, I carry the crown Tate con Bobby y Leo: Nothing can break, nothing can break me down Tate: Don't need no advice, I got a plan I know the direction, the lay of the land I know the score like the back of my hand Tate, Bobby y Leo: Them other boys, I don't give a damn Bobby y Leo: I'm the man, come round Tate con Chicos de Musical Harmony: Nothing can break, nothing can break me down Bobby y Leo: I'm the man, come round and Tate con Chicos de Musical Harmony: Nothing can break, you can't break me down Bobby: I got gas in the tank I got money in the bank I got news for you baby, you're looking at the man Leo: I got skin in the game I got a household name I got news for you baby, you're looking at the man Tate: When it comes to Friday, I always earn But don't try to teach me, I got nothing to learn 'Cause baby I'm gifted You see what I mean? Chicos de Musical Harmony: USDA certified lean Bobby y Leo: I'm the man, come round Tate con Chicos de Musical Harmony: Nothing can break, you can't break me down Bobby: I got gas in the tank I got money in the bank I got news for you baby, you're looking at the man Leo: I got skin in the game I don't feel no pain I got news for you baby, you're looking at the man Tate con Chicos de Musical Harmony: Who's the man? Who's the man? I'm the man, I'm the man Who's the man with the plan? I'm the man Who's the man? Who's the man? I'm the man, I'm the man Who's the man with the plan? Chicos de Musical Harmony: I'm the man I'm the man I'm the man Bobby: I got gas in the tank I got money in the bank I got news for you baby, you're looking at the man Tate: I got skin in the game Headed to the hall of fame I got news for you baby, you're looking at the man Right hand to God First in command My testimony, but I take the stand Chicos de Musical Harmony: Who's the man? Who's the man? I'm the man, I'm the man Who's the man with the plan? I'm the man Who's the man? Who's the man? I'm the man, I'm the man Who's the man with the plan? I'm the man Tate: I don't give a damn Chicos de Musical Harmony: I'm the man Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Take It Or Leave It Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Tate